The aims of this research training proposal are to describe the demographic and physiological characteristics of Korean immigrants with Type 2 diabetes, to examine the factors that influence coronary heart disease (CHD) risk-reducing behavior in this group, and to determine if family support and acculturation moderate the influence of perceived and actual CHD risk on risk-reducing behaviors. Data from a convenience sample of 188 Korean immigrants with Type 2 diabetes attending a community clinic will be collected utilizing questionnaires and medical records. This descriptive study will provide knowledge and understanding of the influence of family support and acculturation on the relationship between actual CHD risk, perceived CHD risk, and CHD risk-reducing behavior in Korean immigrants with Type 2 diabetes. Findings may be utilized to guide nurses and health care providers in planning culturally-sensitive and effective preventive care interventions for CHD for this at-risk population. It also may serve as groundwork for future intervention and comparison studies with other Asian ethnic groups. [unreadable] [unreadable]